


Miraculous Pokemon

by SW_DC724



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Au not a crossover, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon League will function like the anime, gym leaders based on themes not types, kwamis are pokemon, pokemon not found in kalos are now in kalos, this story will be more like the anime, will have cameos from cannon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_DC724/pseuds/SW_DC724
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino will set out on their pokemon journey to be the very best like no one ever was encountering many pokemon, evil teams, crushes and more all while trying to accomplish their dreams. To be a designer, to be a reporter, to be director, and to find his own path.





	1. We're going to be the very best!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This story was inspired by ‘To be a (miraculous) Master’ by Zor the Reaper, which I highly recommend you read, and there will be a couple of similarities but only when it comes to character’s pokémon and that’s only because the pokémon fit so well, aside from that I’m trying to create my own version of a MLB/Pokemon fic so I hope you enjoy)

_ “Don't be bemused, it's just the news! This is elite four member and reporter Nadja Chamack bringing you the daily scoop, and if you know what today is viewer I’ll bet you're just as excited as I am. That’s right its graduation day for Lumiose City’s most prestigious pokémon trainer school, College Françoise Dupont, where many aspiring trainers will set out on their very own journeys. Some noteworthy graduates include Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Lumiose City’s mayor, as well as Adrien Agreste the son of fashion tycoon and Kalos champion Gabriel Agreste leaving many to wonder if Adrien plans on attempting to follow in his father’s footsteps and become Kalos’ next champion. Nonetheless this reporter is sure of one thing, and that’s each of these trainers must be eager to begin this new chapter of their life.” _

* * *

***BEEP**BE-**

The alarm clock wasn’t able to make a second beep before Marinette’s hand slammed down shutting the device off. Marinette proceeded to jump from her bed filled with energy and excitement.

On any other day getting Marinette out of bed would have taken much more time and energy, but today the spunky designer/trainer was ready to go and face the world. Today was the start of her Pokémon journey. 

“Today’s the day!” Marinette exclaimed with her fist in the air. Her declaration was meet with steady buzzing of a bug pokémon hovering nearby.

“Morning Tikki, are you ready for today?” Marinette asked her starter.

“Ledyba!” The bug type replied.

After going through her usual morning routine Marinette made her way down into her family’s bakery with Tikki by her side and was greeted by the sight of her parents and her family’s pokémon, a Rotom, in its oven form assisting in baking today’s pastries.

“Morning everyone!” Marinette greeted cheerfully. Upon seeing her daughter Sabine brought her hands to her mouth and almost seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“Oh, my baby all grown up and ready for her journey.” Sabine quickly pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

“Mama, come on I still have a ceremony to get to.” Despite her plea Marinette wore a smile on her face.

“Be sure you stop by before you leave, I’m not letting my daughter go out into the world without sending her off with some pastries.” Tom declared.

“Rotom Ro!” Rotom agreed.

“Don’t worry I’ll swing back by with Alya before we set out.” Marinette reassured. Earlier that year Marinette and Alya promised that the two of them would travel together promising to always having each-others back.

“I have to admit I’ll definitely sleep better at night knowing you’ll have Alya by your side.” Tom said.

“Although I was kind of hoping someone else would join you two, specifically someone with blond hair and green eyes.” Sabine said with a sly smirk causing her daughter’s cheeks to turn red.

“Gottagoseeyoulater!” Marinette said racing out the door as to avoid the conversation further.

* * *

As Marinette made her way through the streets of Lumiose City, with Tikki flying by her side, she greeted many familiar faces as she passed by.

André Glacier and his Vanillux were serving an ice cream cone to a young happy couple.

Xavier Ramier was feeding bread crumbs to a flock of Pidoves.

Roger Raincomprix was writing a parking ticket alongside his trusty Watchog.

As she passed them they all congratulated and wished Marinette a happy graduation day.

Marinette soon spotted a familiar mess of reddish-brown hair and wasted no time making her way over.

“Hey Alya, are you ready for today?” Marinette excitedly asked despite already knowing the answer.

However rather than acknowledge Marinette in any way Alya had a blank unnerving stare straight ahead.

“Um Alya?” Marinette asked once again receiving no answer.

“Alya?” Marinette once again asked with a bit more concern in her voice.

“Wassup girl!” A voice behind Marinette yelled causing the bluenette to yell and stumble backwards almost falling down if it wasn’t for Tikki quickly grabbing onto her arm flying upwards to pull her back on her feet.

Once she composed herself Marinette immediately noticed that ther were now two Alyas standing before her.

No longer confused Marinette rolled her eyes “Really Alya? How many times are you going to do that to me?”

“As many as takes before you stop falling for it.” Alya replied with a smirk as she walked up to her double.

“Good job Trixx we really got her that time.” Alya told the double.

As soon as the words left Alya’s mouth the second Alya disappeared in a flash of light and was replaced by a small red and black foxlike Pokémon.

“Zor!” It responded cheerfully before jumping into Alya’s arms.

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the duo, it still amazed her that Alya was lucky enough to have a rare pokémon like Zorua. One of the things that made College Françoise Dupont stand out as one of the premier pokémon schools was its access to a large and private pokémon reserve. It was during their second year that Marinette and her class were taken to that reserve to choose their pokémon, or rather have their pokémon choose them.

Another thing College Françoise Dupont prided itself on was their ability to create a bond between trainer and pokémon that surpassed any other and to help with that it was highly encouraged for students to wonder around the reserve and allow the pokémon to approach them first. By no means did that mean the first pokémon to walk, crawl, or fly up to you meant that they were your destined partner, but it was a special connection that was felt between both human and Pokémon. Some trainers, like Alya, got rare pokémon and other trainers, like Marinette, got not so rare Pokémon. But they loved their starters all the same.

Although there were some in Marinette’s class that got there starters by other means. Kim got his Chimchar, Xuppu, from a family member before he began attending the academy. And Rose had raised her Budew from an egg.

“Today’s the day Sabrina. Today people will see that I am the most exceptional trainer in Kalos.” Chloe boasted with her starter buzzing by her side as well as Sabrina unaware she was approaching Marinette and Alya.

How Chloe got HER starter pokémon was……complicated.

When Chloe went out into the pokémon reserve not a single pokémon approached her, at all.

_“Maybe they all sensed her rotten personality.” _Alya had joked that day.

Once she returned to Lumiose Chloe marched up to her father and threw the biggest temper tantrum anyone had ever seen.

Legend has it that even Griatina itself heard her screams.

Thus the Lumiose City mayor spent Arceus knows how much money hiring the best trainers, trackers, breeders, etc. available to find his daughter an acceptable Pokémon, and succeed they did.

Thanks to a LARGE amount of time, money, and effort Chloe received what could be considered the rarest possible Pokémon without it being a legendary.

A Combee.

A _female _Combee.

A _SHINY female _Combee.

Needless to say Chloe loved to show it off and brag to anything that had the ability to hear.

“I’ll be remembered as one of the greatest trainers to ever live, and others-“Chloe paused to look at Marinette and Alya “Will just be there.” Chloe said with a smirk.

“Would it kill you not to be the horrible for one day?” Alya asked.

Rolling her eyes Chloe replied “I’m not being mean, I’m just stating the facts and the fact is none of us have even began our journey and I’m already leagues better than both of you, the proof is in our Pokémon .” Chloe said gesturing to her shiny starter.

“That’s unfair to say Chloe we’ve never even battled before.” Marinette argued.

“Oh please we don’t need to battle for me to tell that Pollen is stronger than your pathetic bug type will ever be.” Chloe said smugly.

“Pathetic bu- Chloe Combees ARE bug types, in fact our Pokémon are the EXACT same types.” Marinette argued almost seething in anger, picking on her was one thing but whenever ANYBODY insulted Tikki that’s when the gloves came off.

Reeling back in disgust Chloe replied “Don’t you dare compare Pollen to that pathetic little welp you call a Pokémon.”

“How about we settle this right now!” Marinette yelled.

“Bring it bi-“

“OKAY STOP!” Alya shouted getting between the two girls.

“Chloe you’re not doing anybody any favors by being here, including yourself, so why don’t you just go.” Alya said to the blonde.

Scoffing Chloe turned to walk away with Sabrina in tow and Pollen by her side.

“Not my fault some people can swallow the truth.”

Marinette was about to reply but Alya’s hand on her should stopped her as well as the feeling of Tikki gently landing on her head.

“Ledyba led.” Tikki said trying to comfort her trainer.

Marinette let out a deep breath. “Sorry guys I didn’t mean to get so riled up.”

“Don’t sweat it girl Chloe has a way of bringing out the worst in anybody.” Alya reassured.

“Ledy!” Tikki agreed landing atop her trainers head.

“You’re both right, I shouldn’t let her ruin my mood.” Marinette said pumping herself back up.

The two friends made their way to the school for the final time excitedly chatting about the journey ahead.

* * *

“Furthermore you must contact Nathalie at every Pokémon center and provide to her a detailed report of everything that has occurred to or around you until that point and I do mean everything.” Gabriel said looking down at his son in the Agreste mansion foyer.

Adrien was looking down at his feet to avoid eye contact with his father and was just watching his starter, A Purrloin named Plagg, groom himself. Plagg then met the eyes of his trainer and gave a small purr and rubbed against his leg making Adrien smile.

Adrien fondly remembered when he and Plagg first met. Unlike most of his classmates he owned Plagg before he began his classes at College Françoise Dupont.

He was at a photo-shoot for another of his father’s seasonal lines, unfortunately rain had caused it to come to an abrupt stop. Adrien found cover in a nearby alley waiting for his bodyguard to pull the limo around.

While waiting in the ally Adrien hear faint whimpers which led the model to discover a thin, wet, and shaking Purrloin shifting through garbage.

The sight nearly broke Adrien’s heart, being a lover of all pokémon, so he scooped the pokémon up in his arms and brought him home much to the disgust of his father.

It was the first time Adrien had ever defied his father by insisting he keep the malnourished dark type clutching it close to his chest. The argument would have gone on were it not for the intervention of his mother, this had been a mere year before her disappearance, Adrien’s mother told him to go to his room to dry off the Purrloin.

Later that night Adrien’s mother came into his room to inform him that his father had agreed to let Adrien keep the stray pokémon.

To this day Adrien still had no idea what his mother said to convince his father to change his stance. Nevertheless Adrien still remembered the day fondly as the day he met his best friend, aside from Nino obviously.

“Adrien are you listening?” Gabriel asked pulling Adrien from his thoughts.

“Yes father.” Adrien responded.

Gabriel grunted unconvinced but continued.

“I do hope you’re taking this seriously Adrien, once you leave you are representing the Agreste name as well as the company, not to mention my title as champion thus there is no room for embarrassment.” Gabriel said.

“Yes father, I understand.” Adrien said not looking up.

Seeing his son’s expression Gabriel let out a sigh.

“I’m not unreasonable Adrien I acknowledge that this is the beginning of your journey and are prone to mistakes, so to show you that I understand I am allowing you three potential losses when it comes to battling but do note that any more than that would be a disgrace.”

_“Great no pressure.” _Adrien thought.

“Of course father, is there anything else?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel gave a nod to Nathalie, who was standing close by while Gabriel said ‘goodbye’ to Adrien, the assistant then walked down the stairs to hand the younger Agreste a paper with a list of pokémon on it.

“What is this?” Adiren asked.

“I have composed a list of pokémon that I find acceptable for you to catch on your journey do _not_ stray from it. If you are to fill my position as champion you must have only the strongest pokémon. Especially if you intend to keep that Purrloin.” Gabriel said with a sharp glare at Plagg, who gave no acknowledgement of it.

Adrien felt his stomach drop, sure there were pokémon on this list Adrien wouldn’t have had a problem owning but he was looking so forward to creating bonds with his team and meeting pokémon he felt a connection with, like Plagg, not have them preselected.

“I-“

“That concludes everything I had to say Nathalie can give you the rest.” Gabriel cut off before returning to his office without another word.

_“Good luck son, I’m proud of you son, I believe in you son I would have loved to hear ANY of that.”_ Adrien thought as Nathalie approached with a heavy looking backpack.

“I’ve made sure you are well equipped with food and water for two weeks at least so be sure to restock yourself also you have a state of the art tent and sleeping bag along with other necessities such as clothes and an extra pair of shoes you also have an allowance of five hundred euros per month, contact us if you require more however your father will expect an explanation as to why you’re over budget.” Nathalie continued to list things off but stopped when she noticed the sullen look on Adrien’s face.

Nathalie glanced at the door to Gabriel’s office before sucking in a small breath.

“Adrien.” The assistant said softly causing the blond trainer to look up.

“As you may know I have been your father’s assistant since before you were born, what you may not know is that I accompanied your father and mother on their Pokémon journey alongside them.” Nathalie revealed causing Adrien’s green eyes to widen slightly as she continued.

“Needless to say I’ve been close to your family for a very long time and I want you to know that your father IS happy for you. And as for me I’ve seen you grow over the years, since you were a toddler in fact, and although it may not mean much coming from me I AM very proud of you and look forward to seeing you grow on your journey.” Nathalie said while looking the boy in his almost teary eyes.

Nathalie put a hand on his shoulder. “And I know that if your mother were here she would be thrilled to see you how you are now.”

Nathalie bit her lip and spared one last look at the office door before surprising Adrien by lightly pulling him into a hug.

“Please be safe and take care of yourself out there.” Nathalie said.

“I will, I promise.” Adrien said hugging the dark haired woman back. This had been the first hug Adrien received in a very long time.

The two then separated allowing Adrien to wipe his now misty eyes and bid each other farewell.

Adrien exited the mansion, with Plagg now resting on his shoulder, and was met with the sight of his bodyguard, who he called Slaking due to him being big and never talking, walking up the steps to the door.

The Slaking held his hand to stop Adrien.

“Oh hey, I’m glad I ran into you I probably won’t see you for a while so I wanted to say thanks for keeping me safe over the years.” Adrien said.

It had taken a LOT of convincing but Gabriel had agreed to let Adrien to travel without a bodyguard.

The Slaking gave a grunt with a nod and then surprising Adrien more than Nathalie’s hug an actual smile!

The bodyguard then handed Adrien a box with ‘Adrien’ written on the top in sharpie.

“You got me a gift?” Adrien asked in disbelief only to be answered with a nod.

Adrien opened the box and gasped at what was inside.

It was a set of customized pokeballs. Rather than the top part of the pokeballs being red they were black with a neon green paw print on the front, it was a design Adrien was very fond of.

“I don’t know what to say other than thank you!” Adrien said.

The Slaking gave Adrien a big thumbs up and shocked Adrien one last time.

“You’re going to do great kid.” He said in a deep gruff voice.

Adrien was shocked beyond belief at the fact the words were actually said but quickly snapped out of it before bidding his bodyguard one last goodbye before leaving.

Once Adrien was gone the Slaking went inside the Agreste mansion and was met by Nathalie.

“Ah Mr. Slaking I’m glad to see you I understand that since Adrien is no longer in need of a bodyguard you may feel as though your employment is up in the air, however I assure you Mr. Agreste will still require your services if you’ll follow me.” Nathalie said leading the bodyguard into Gabriel’s office.

* * *

Soon every student and their partner Pokémon were in attendance in their classrooms merely waiting for the closing speech and receive their pokedex from the principal, after that it was free reign.

“So my first thought would be to go to Camphrier town so we can check out the Perfume Palace or we could try getting to Santaluane but we’d have to traveling through the forest for day or two.” Alya, who had Trixx napping on her lap, explained with a map of Kalos on her phone showing it to Marinette, who had Tikki nested atop her head.

Currently all students that were traveling in pairs were discussing their first course of action.

Juleka and Rose, along with their Gastly and Budew, were chatting away.

Sabrina and Chloe were discuss how ‘exceptional’ Chloe was with Sabrina’s Aipom and Pollen.

Ivan and his Geodude and Maylene with her Pichu were discussing music.

Alix and her Azurill, who was ironically named Fluff, were ignoring the boasting of Kim and his Chimchar Xuppu about how he and Ondine, along with her Horsea, we’re going to challenge the pokémon league.

Max was currently calculating the best and most efficient route he and his Ponyta, Kaalki, could take.

And Nathaniel was quietly sketching in his notebook with his Smeargle watching.

Marinette looked at the row in front of her once again and was disappointed by the sight of the empty seat next to Nino and his Turtwig Wayzz.

Marinette leaned forward. “Any word yet?” Marinette asked the DJ.

“Nothing yet but don’t worry Mari he’ll be here even if Wayzz and I have to storm the Agreste Mansion ourselves, right buddy?” Nino asked his pokémon.

“Turtwig.” Wayzz happily agreed.

“Don’t mean to burst you bubble Nino but as much as I want to see our resident sunshine child freed I doubt you and Wayzz can beat the residential champion.” Alya chipped in.

“Not with that attitude.” Nino joked back.

Any further statements were silenced as Adrien zoomed into the classroom and made his way to his seat with Plagg clinging to his shoulder.

“Glad you could finally join us.” Nino said holding up his fist.

“Like I’d ever miss this.” Adrien said giving his friend a fist bump.

“It’s going to be us against Kalos bro I’m stoked.” Nino said.

“More like Kalos against us.” Adrien said before turning around. “And good morning to you two as well.” Adrien greeted the girls behind him.

“What’s up sunshine.” Alya Greeted.

“Hi Adrien glad you could make it.” Marinette said with a slight blush. While she didn’t stutter around the blond as much anymore her crush was as large and intense as ever.

Plagg jumped off Adrien’s shoulder and onto Marinette’s desk and purred loudly earning a small chuckle from the dark haired girl.

“Hello to you too Plagg.” Marinette said scratching under Plaggs chin causing the purring to grow louder.

“I still can’t believe how well Plagg likes you Marinette aside from me he doesn’t let any pet him.” Adrien said.

“It’s probably because he smells all the sweets from my parent’s bakery on me.” Marinette guessed.

“I doubt it Plagg likes cheese more than sweets, personally I think it’s because he can tell you’re such a great person.” Adrien said with a smile.

Marinette’s face lit up becoming almost as red as Tikki.

“T-thanks Adrien that’s s-sweet of you to say.” Marinette said.

Despite her improvement with talking to Adrien the blond still had a way to rack Marinette’s nerves.

“Ledyba!” Tikki exclaimed flying down to Plagg.

“Purrloin!” Plagg cried equally excited as the bug and dark types nuzzled their heads together.

If there was one living thing Plagg liked more than Marinette, other than Adrien, it was Tikki.

Nobody was really sure as to why these two Pokémon got along so well nor did anyone question it, at this point it was just a fact everybody accepted.

The classroom fell silent as the door opened letting in their teacher, Ms. Bustier, and their principle, Mr. Damolces, into the room.

“Alright students I know you’re all eager to get going so I’ll be brief, Pokémon journeys are more than an excuse to go out do whatever you please this is the event that will help shape who you are, this will be a journey of self-discovery, growth, and hardships that will mold the foundation of your future for both you and your pokémon.” The Principle said letting his words sink in.

“So with that in mind go out and do yourselves and your pokémon proud.” Mr. Damolces finished dismissing all the students.

Once outside Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya grouped together to converse alongside their pokémon.

“I need to run home one last time and say goodbye to my parents, coming Alya?” Marinette asked.

For Alya time seemed to have stopped as if Dialga itself commanded it as, what she believed, the greatest idea she has ever had formed in her head.

“Actually I need to run an errand of my own.” Alya said.

“That’s okay we can do that first.” Marinette offered.

“NO-err no you can’t.” Alya nervously said.

“Why not?”

“Because Nino is the only one who can help.” Alya said looking towards the DJ.

“He is?” Marinette asked.

“I am?” Nino asked.

“Yes you are because I need uh…MUSIC, that’s right I need you to help me get an epic playlist together before we leave.” Alya explained.

“Sorry Alya but me and Adrien we’re going to set out already, besides I’m sure you can put together your own playlist.” Nino reasoned.

“No Nino I need you because.” Alya trailed off trying to find a decent reason. “Because you the best when it comes to music, no one else can compare.”

“Really?” Nino said mildly shocked. While the four of them were friend Nino wasn’t aware that Alya had that high of an opinion of him.

“Yes so only YOU can help, but it might take some time so Adrien why don’t you go with Marinette so you won’t get bored.” Alya suggested.

Marinette now understood what Alya was doing.

“I don’t know Alya saying goodbye to family seems a little too personal for me just to tag a long.” Adrien said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nonsense Marinette doesn’t mind, right?” Alya asked.

“N-no absolutely not.” Marinette said.

“Besides I’m sure you’ll get some of Kalos’ best pastries out of it.” Alya said nudging Adrien’s side with her elbow.

“Well if you’re sure it’s no problem.” Adrien cautiously asked.

“No problem at all.” Marinette quickly assured

“See no problem no off you two go just meet us back here once you’re done.” Alya quickly pushed the two off and watched them walk out of sight leaving her and Nino alone.

“So for your playlist I think-“

“Nino I made the playlist thing up.” Alya said with a sigh and an eye roll.

“Oh.” Nino said sounding dejected which Alya picked up on.

“No, I mean you’re great when it comes to music that part was true, but I needed to talk about something with you specifically.” Alya said looking the DJ in the eyes.

“What about?” Nino asked.

“Love.” Alya simply said.

“Uh, w-what” Nino sputtered.

“Love Nino, love in its purest most uncontrollable from.” Alya said intensely.

“I-I uh, wh-who?” Nino asked.

Alya looked in disbelief. “Oh come on Nino you’ve had to have noticed, everyone else did.” Alya said as if it were common knowledge.

“A-and you’re being serious with me right now, this isn’t like some kind of joke.” Nino asked. Was this really happening?

Alya took a hold of Nino’s shoulders and looked the boy in the eyes. “Nino I have never been more serious about anything else in my entire life.”

Nino took a step back and brought a hand to the back of his head blushing madly.

“W-wow Alya I’ll admit I’m a little caught off-guard, but if were getting this out in the open I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of you like that before. In fact I’ve thought about you like that a lot, honestly I didn’t expect you to feel the same way.” Nino admitted.

“Wait, what?” Alya asked with confusion and slight worry.

“What?” Nino asked.

“What are you talking about?” Alya asked.

“Wait what were YOU talking about?” Nino shot back panic slowly rising in the DJ.

“I was talking about Marinette and Adrien.” Alya answered now also panicking.

The pair of bespectacled trainers stood staring at one another in awkward silence.

“err-uhh s-so was I.” Nino blurted out putting on a nervous smile.

“…….”

He was lying.

And they both knew it.

Unbeknownst to them both their pokémon had just watched the whole exchange.

Wyazz gave his trainer a sympathetic gaze and Trixx was laughing her tail off.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were walking towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery side-by-side while their pokémon, Tikki resting atop Marinette’s head and Plagg on Adrien’s shoulder, were chatting in their own language.

The same could not be said for their trainers.

Any time Marinette attempted to say something she would get to nervous and go back to being silent. In her defense it was often she was alone with the boy.

Adrien on the other hand didn’t know what to think.

_“Should I say something first, or do I wait for her?” _Adrien thought. He had never been the best at picking up social cues.

_“Come on say something, ANYTHING is better than silence.” _Marinette thought to herself.

“You’re not a model!” The designer blurted out.

_ “What’s wrong with you?” _Marinette’s inner voice asked.

“I’m sorry?” Adrien asked.

_“Okay focus, you can still salvage this just re-word it carefully.”_

“You’re not modeling anymore.” Marinette stiffly replied.

_“*sigh* I guess that’s better.”_

Adrien gave a small laugh. “Yeah my father agreed that once I started my journey I didn’t need to model anymore can’t say I’m torn up about it.”

“You didn’t like it?” Marinette asked.

Adrien gave a small shrug. “I mostly did it to make my father happy, besides I never really got to wear clothes I liked.”

“Well I’d always be happy to make you something to wear, although I’m not sure how’d compare to authentic Agreste brand clothes.” Marinette offered.

“Don’t say that Marinette I’ve seen a couple of your designs I’d be happy to wear anything made by you, in fact I wouldn’t mind modeling if I was sporting your designs.” Adrien said with a smile.

It took all of Marinette’s self-control to not scream or faint at that moment. However nothing could have stopped the wave of red from spreading across her face.

“Y-you r-really think that.” Marinette meekly asked.

“Of course, like I said I’ve seen a couple of your designs I’m honestly surprised more people don’t base clothes off pokémon.” Adrien happily replied.

It was true as well. Sure there were countless t-shirt designs based off pokémon but that was as far as the line went.

Thus it was Marinette’s dream to start her own brand of pokémon themed dresses, hoodies, hats, anything and everything else.

“Thanks Adrien that means a lot.” Marinette said.

Soon the duo found themselves outside the bakery and Adrien held the door open for Marinette.

“After you my lady.” Adrien said.

While Adrien meant it as a joke Marinette swore her heart was about to burst. 

Both trainers were welcomed by the scent of baked goods.

“Oh Marinette you back earlier than I expected.” Sabine said as she walked around the counter to hug her daughter.

“Yeah the ceremony was short so everyone got out of there pretty quickly.” Marinette explained.

Sabine was about to reply but then she noticed Adrien and grew an almost mischievous smirk that filled Marinette with dread.

“Oh Adrien I didn’t realize you were coming by can I get you anything?” Sabine asked.

“Oh no thank you Mrs. Cheng I was just passing by.” Adrien said.

“Are you sure dear? You look far too thin.” Sabine asked.

“Mama! Don’t be rude.” Marinette said.

“Its fine Marinette she’s not wrong I’ve been on a pretty intense diet for a while.” Adrien reassured. “In fact on second thought, Mrs. Cheng if it’s not too much trouble could I get an éclair?” Adrien felt Plagg pawing at his check. “Oh and by chance do you have any cheese around, that’s Plagg’s go to snack.”

Sabine beamed with joy. “Of course dear we should have some in the fridge, and please call me Sabine.” Sabine insisted as she got the pastry and a piece of cheese.

Adrien had attempted to pay but was quickly denied.

“All of Marinette’s friends eat free here.” Sabine assured.

As Adrien snacked on the éclair he watched the slightly tearful goodbye between Marinette and her parents.

Adrien felt jealous-no not jealous, wistful maybe? Adrien appreciated the goodbyes he had received from Nathalie and the Slaking but he just wished he had something similar from his father.

“Okay that wraps it up, are you ready Adrien?” Marinette asked.

“Uh yeah I’m all set.” Adrein quickly shook any remorseful thoughts from his head. Today was supposed to be his day.

The two left the bakery and walked back to where they left Nino and Alya meeting them halfway.

The two looked flushed and both seemed like they were actively trying to not look at the other.

“Are you guys ok?” Adrien asked.

“FINE.” Both shouted simotaniously.

Both Marinette and Adrien blinked in confusion.

“Umm okay then, are you ready Alya Playlist and all?” Marinette asked.

“Well here’s the thing, Nino and I got to talking and we realized that Mari you and Adrien are both trying for the pokémon league.” Alya stated.

Adrien’s eyes widened. “You are?” Adrien asked.

“U-um yeah I was planning on it, I figured I’d meet more pokémon that way and get inspirations for my designs.” Marinette admitted.

“And since the two of you are both trying out and we aren’t we thought it would be fun if the four of us travel Kalos together.” Nino said.

“Wait what!” Marinette screamed.

“I love it!” Adrien said.

“You do?” Marinette Asked.

“Of course I do. No offense to Nino but the way I see it the more friends we got with us the more fun we’ll have, what do you say Marinette.” Adrien asked with the most hopeful expression she’d ever seen.

It was literally impossible for her to say no.

“Yeah I guess it does sound fun.” Marinette agreed.

“This is going to be great!” Adrien cheered.

“You can thank me later.” Alya said with a triumphant smirk.

It sounded like Alya said that to the group but Marinette knew it was directed at her.

“Okay so next step is to figure out our next step.” Alya said. “Since the pokémon league is still looking for a new gym leader for the Lumiose Gym the closest gym is in Santalune City.”

“Which mean making our way through Santalune Forrest.” Marinette chimed in excitedly.

“Right on the money girl.” Alya confirmed.

“Okay, what about you guy are you ready to head out?” Adrien asked the pokémon.

“Ledyba!” “Purrloin!” “Zorua!” “Turtwig!” The pokémon cheered.

“Alright let’s get this party started.” Nino announced as the group of four happily began making their way to the forest.


	2. This Spinarak Sidetrack

Adrien was thrilled.

How could he not be? Only two hours into his journey and he had tripled the amount of people traveling with him. And Adrien was surrounded by some of the most important people, and pokémon, in his life.

Plagg, his first pokémon and the one who comforted him through his mother’s disappearance.

Nino, his first, and best, human friend that always tried to make Adrien feel like a normal kid.

Alya, while Adrien and Alya never interacted exclusively he still considered the girl a good friend who always treated others fairly.

And then there was Marinette, Adrien’s amazing, talented, and kind…….friend.

Despite their rocky start, where Adrien had attempted to thwart Chloe’s prank and was in turn blamed for being a part of it, he and Marinette had gotten along very well, more so than anyone else aside from Nino.

Granted for the first few months Marinette could hardly form a sentence around the ex-model leading Adrien to assume that Marinette in fact did not like him. A theory that was quickly shot down by Marinette when she learned of it. Since then their friendship had been smooth sailing, aside from the occasional stutter.

In fact Adrien would consider Marinette his best friend who was a girl, his best girl friend if you would.

Currently the group of four, plus their pokémon, were making their way through the Santalune Forrest in the direction of Santalune City.

“Okay gang according to my map we should keep walking for another couple hours then we can set up camp and by this time tomorrow we’ll be in Santalune City.” Alya said while looking at the map on her phone.

Adrien was nearly shaking in excitement. “I can’t wait to get my first gym badge, what about you Marinette?” Adrien asked.

However the blond trainer received no answer.

Looking to his left, where Marinette was walking mere seconds ago, Adrien saw no trace of his pigtailed friend.

Before Adrien could question where Marinette had gone the question was answered in the form of Marinette’s shout in the distance. Marinette had, somehow without notice.

“Do you see anything Tikki?” Marinette shouted to her starter, who was flying high above presumably to get better view.

“Ledyba!” Tikki shouted back shaking her head.

“Darn it, well keep looking and let me know if you see one!” Marinette shouted back before checking nearby bushes.

“What’s Marinette looking for?” Adrien asked Alya earning a mix between a sigh and a laugh from the reporter to be.

“A Spinarak.” Alya simply said.

“A what?” Nino asked.

In response Alya pulled out her pokedex and looked up the pokémon in question and showing it to Nino.

The pokedex showed a green six-legged pokémon.

“I mentioned to Marinette that since that Santalune Forrest was home to a lot of bug types and she asked if Spinarak were found in it, I said yes and now we see the results of my answer.” Alya said gesturing back to Marinette, who head deep in bush.

“Okay, but why does Marinette want one so badly?” Nino asked.

“For the Ariados silk.” Marinette answered rejoining the group.

“Oh that makes sense, I guess any designer would want a free supply the best material around.” Adrien chimed in.

“Uh, sorry but I still don’t follow.” Nino said.

“Ariados silk is some of the best material when making clothes it’s soft to touch but very durable.” Marinette explained.

“Yeah some of my father’s top designs used Ariados silk, the only problem with using it is its very expensive due to how hard it is to collect.” Adrien continued. “Since Ariados are naturally territorial and protective of their webs.”

“Okay so why don’t companies catch some Ariados and just have them make the stuff?” Nino asked which caused Adrien and Marinette to slightly cringe.”

“There are some companies that use that practice but they force their Ariados to produce so much silk it puts stress on them which causes the silk to come out a much lesser quality.” Marinette said.

“I remember for one shoot they had me wear some of the bad silk and it led to me getting a rash all around my-“ Adrien paused to spare a glance at Marinette and Alya “Err, it was just really uncomfortable.”

“Some of my favorite designs used Ariados silk for example remember the blouse with the long sleeves I wore to school a few months ago?” Marinette asked.

“The one that that was striped with two shades of purple with white crescent designs on the end of the sleeves.” Adrien guessed.

“Yep! I based it off a Drapion, I’m surprised you remembered Adrien.” Marinette said.

“Well if we’re being honest I’m a big fan of your work.” Adrien admitted causing Marinette to blush.

“I remember that one too, it was crazy soft to touch.” Alya added.

“So if you’re just catching one just to make silk for you won’t you run into the same problem Marinette?” Nino asked causing Marinette to get an offended look on her face.

“You’re assuming I’d work my poor little Ariados to the bone, sure I’m going to have it make silk for me but not to the point to it has to suffer for it.” Marinette shot back. “I would never have the nerve to hurt a cute little Ariados.”

At that statement the other three trainers gave Marinette a confused look.

“Cute?” Adrien asked.

“Of course! That bright red coloring, deep purple stripes, and-“ Marinette stopped her praising at the sight of Nino and Adrien’s confused look and Alya’s look of trying to keep her laughing contained causing the young designer’s face to turn a deep red.

“Fun little tidbit about my girl you boys should know is that she’s crazy about bug types.” Alya said trying to keep her laughing subtle.

And as per usual whenever Adrien learns something new about Marinette, she begins assuming the worst.

_“You like bug types?! That’s so disgusting I could never love someone like that.”_ Is what Marinette assumed Adrien would say.

“That’s really cool Marinette!” Adrien said.

And as per usual Marinette completely overreacted and once again fell in love with the blond ex-model all over again.

“R-really you think so?” Marinette asked.

“Absolutely, bug type pokémon don’t get a lot of positive attention, I think that it’s great you have a soft spot for them.” Adrien said smiling to the girl. “I can actually relate, because ever since I met Plagg.” Adrien gestured to the feline pokémon on his shoulders giving him a small scratch on the head. “I’ve become pretty fond of dark types myself.” Adrien said with a reassuring smile.

Between the smile, reassuring words, and overall kindness Marinette felt as though she was floating in the air.

“Thanks Adrien that’s really nice of you to say.” Marinette said face still flush.

“Dark types huh, maybe instead of ‘sunshine’ your nickname should be ‘edge lord’.” Alya said with a smirk.

Adrien gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’ll pay you not to call me that.” Adrien said.

“I don’t know dude whenever we’d play smash bros you always go for dark pit, edge lord might be accurate.” Nino said causing the group to share a laugh.

“Anyway back to the task at hand you’re looking for a Spinarak right?” Adrien asked Marinette earning a stiff nod from the blushing girl.

“Then why don’t I help you find one.” Adrien suggested.

“You’d do that for me.” Marinette asked in awe.

“Of course.” Adrien said.

At that Marinette felt as though her and Adrien were the only two people in the world and her heart-

“Anything for a good friend.”

-suddenly shattered like glass.

“I’ll help you too girl.” Alya said.

“Same here dudette.” Nino joined.

Marinette smiled at the kindness from her friends.

Then her smile grew even wider as an idea formed in her head.

“I really appreciate this you guys, so how about we split up into two teams to make this go faster.” Marinette suggested. “Adrien and I can go one way, and Nino and Alya can go the other.”

At the suggestion Nino and Alya visibly tensed.

“Actually girl how about we pair up.” Alya nervously suggested.

“Yeah dude I’m down for some bro time.” Nino agreed.

To say Marinette was confused would have been an understatement. “Alya can I talk to you for a second?” Marinette didn’t wait for a reply as she grabbed the girls arm pulling them both aside.

“Alya you know I love you like a sister but I need to ask. What are you doing?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alya claimed with a nervous smile but Marinette could tell the reporter in training was hiding something.

“Alya, for the past two years you have done everything in your power to get me and Adrien together so much so to the point where I believe you ship me and Adrien more than I do, you even set up us traveling together and now I FINALLY muster up the courage to spend alone time with him and now you want partner up, so I ask again what. Are. You. Doing?” Marinette asked.

“I just thought we could use some girl time, ya know?” Alya said nervous smile still plastered on her face.

The only difference was Alya’s eyes were darting back in forth. Something Marinette noticed.

Marinette followed her best friend’s gaze and saw she was looking where Adrien and Nino were standing. And that’s where Marinette saw it, she noticed Nino had a similar nervous look on his face talking to Adrien.

“Wait a second, you don’t want to be in a group with me you just don’t want to be in a group with Nino.” Marinette accused.

“W-what n-no way girl you know I just want to hang o-out with my bff.” Alya nervously replied earning only a raised eyebrow from Marinette.

Alya let out a sigh and took off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Okay yes you’re right, but please girl, don’t leave me alone with Nino.” Alya pleaded.

Marinette looked at her friend with a mix on concern and sympathy.

“Okay Alya, but I want to hear about this later.” Marinette said gently but firmly as the two rejoined Adrien and Nino.

“So me and Alya and you two split up, sound good?” Marinette asked.

“Totally Maribro.” Nino said with an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“I can’t thak you guys enough for helping me.” Marinette thanked once again.

“Don’t worry Marinette we’ll find you your pokémon so fast it’ll make your head SPINarak.” Adrien said smiling at his pun that received mixed reactions.

Nino made an over-exaggerated groan.

Alya gave Adrien a dead eye stare.

And Marinette gave a small laugh.

Whether that laugh was genuine or out of pity was between her and Arceus.

Once the groups had separated Marinette and Alya were walking alongside their pokémon.

“Okay so why do you suddenly have a problem with Nino?” Marinette asked while still keeping an eye out for her desired Spinarak. “Last I checked he was one of your favorite people which is a list, might I add, is very hard to get onto.”

Alya gave a tired sigh.

“So when I went to Nino and pitched the idea I told him the whole point of it was love.” Alya started but almost immediately picked up on Marinette’s panicked expression. “Don’t worry I already made sure he promised not to tell.” Alya quickly reassured.

Calming down Marinette asked. “Then what happened?”

* * *

“You confessed?!” Adrien asked in surprise.

With his face buried in his hands Nino replied. “It was MEGA embarrassing, I thought she was talking about me and her.”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow. “Who was she talking about?”

Nino stiffed slightly but waved off the question. “Just a different friend, but that’s not important what IS important is that Alya now knows I’ve had a crush on her for the better part of a year.” Nino slumped his shoulder at the last part.

Nino had confided in Adrien about his crush on Alya a long time ago and had been very nervous about that information getting out in fear of the auburn haired girl finding out and not returning his feelings.

Fears that were now a reality for the DJ.

Adrien put a hand on his friends shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “Well it may not be as bad as you think, what exactly did she say?”

* * *

“I didn’t say anything! We just agreed to travel together for yours and Adrien’s sake and went to find you guys in terrible awkward silence.” Alya said with her head hung low.

Marinette winced at that confession as Alya continued.

“Sure Nino’s great but I never saw him in a romantic sense.”

“I don’t know Alya I distinctly remember a certain sleep over where we played kiss, marry, kill and Nino ended up on someone’s marry list.” Marinette said with a sly smirk. After all the times Alya teased Marinette about Adrien this was only fair.

“The other options were Chloe and Principle Damocles.” Alya said in slight annoyance.

Her mood wasn’t improved when Nino, or rather A Nino, appeared next to the two making kissing gestures at Alya causing the young reporter to roll her eyes.

“Very funny Trixx.” Alya said deadpanned.

The kissy Nino flashed back to a snickering Zorua.

* * *

“And now I can’t even look her in the eye.” Nino complained.

Adrien rested his hand on Nino’s shoulder and gave his friend a sympathetic look.

“Don’t worry Nino I’m sure you and Alya will get past this and I’ll be with you all the way.” Adrien said holding up a fist to which Nino gave a small smile and gave the blond boy a fist bump.

* * *

The sun began to set and the four trainers regrouped, and much to Marinette’s disappointment none were successful in their search.

Now the group had found a suitable spot to set up camp and all were putting together their tents.

Nino gave a whistle when he saw Adrien’s assembled tent. “Geez dude I didn’t realize they made portable mansions.” 

Adrien gave a mildly embarrassed laugh. “I would have been fine with any kind of tent but you know my father, always needs the best.”

Adrien’s tent was easily three times the size of the others and tall enough to where he didn’t need to slouch while standing in it. It put all other tents to shame.

An angry grunt turned both boys’ heads to Marinette who was clearly having trouble setting up her own tent. “Almost. There.” Marinette said trying to connect two parts that didn’t seem physically possible to connect.

“Girl wait-“ Before Alya could finish her warning a loud tearing sound emitted as the pink lining of the tent split into a large gash.

Marinette stood stiff and motionless before falling to her knees. “Guess I put it together wrong.” She said as her friends came over to assess the damage.

“It might not be that bad.” Adrien, ever the optimist, said.

“Might want to rethink that sunshine, the lining completely ripped I don’t think we’ll be able to use this.” Alya said holding up the ripped part of the tent causing Marinette to wince.

“Don’t worry girl you can bunk with me in my tent tonight.” Alya offered.

Marinette looked unsure and glanced at Alya’s bright orange tent.

“I don’t know Alya your tent was made for one person it’ll be really cramped.” Marinette said before Adrien chimed in.

“Well you take my tent and I’ll sleep in Alya’s.”

“WHAT!” Nino, Marinette and Alya shouted.

Adrien’s eyes widened and he blushed as he rushed to correct himself.

“N-no I meant my tent is big enough for two, so why don’t you BOTH take mine and I can sleep in Alya’s _alone_.” Adrien put emphasis on the last part.

Marinette calmed down before asking “Are you sure Adrien? I don’t want to bother you because of my mistake.”

“It’s no problem Marinette if anything I’ll sleep better at night knowing you’re not freezing.” Adrien said causing Marinette’s cheeks to turn red.

“T-that’s r-really sweet of you A-adrien.” Marinette stuttered out.

Adrien gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder and leaned close causing Marinette's blush to deepen. 

“Marinette look.” Adrien whispered and he gently spun the girl around and pointed at a nearby tree.

And that’s when she saw it.

Clinging to the side of a tree was a real living genuine Spinarak.

Marinette swallowed her squeal of delight as she quickly threw Tikki’s pokeball realizing the Ledyba.

This did not go unnoticed to the Spinarak and dropped from the tree and readying itself for battle.

“You got this girl!” Alya cheered.

“Tikki use tackle.” Marinette commanded.

Tikki charged forward and slammed into the small green pokémon knocking it back.

Spinarak shot webbing at Tikki coating the bug type. The web was heavy enough to weigh Tikki down into striking distance. The horn on Spinarak’s head began to glow a sickly purple color and lunged at Tikki striking her in her abdomen.

“Tikki!” Marinette cried out in worry.

Tikki looked back and gave her trainer nod confirming she was still ready to fight.

“Tikki use swift.”

Tikki shot out the star-like projectiles and while the majority hit Spinarak dead on some stray stars to hit the ground in front of small pokémon causing an combination of dirt and dust to shoot up blocking its vision.

“Quick Tikki use tackle”

Before it could recover Tikki shot through the dust cloud tried smashing into the Spinarak with another tackle attack. However due to the string shot Tikki was slow enough to let the Spinarak to barley dodge.

Once Tikki had passed the Spinarak it quickly shot more webbing at Tikki anchoring the pokémon to the ground.

Alya was going to reach for Trixx’s pokeball to help Marinette but a hand caught her wrist to stop her.

Alya looked up, revealing it was Adrien who grabbed her wrist, and saw Adrien shaking his head.

“She needs to do this herself.” He quietly said.

The Spinarak’s horn glowed purple once again and began charging at Tikki.

Marinette smirked.

Once it was close enough Marinette called out to Tikki to use swift. Since the Spinarak was so close to Tikki it was a point blank hit sending the Spinarak flying back.

Seeing the Spinarak now looked weak enough Marinette pulled out one of her customized pokeballs, the red top half was decorated with black spots similar to Tikki, and threw it at the weekend bug type.

The ball quickly absorbed the wild spinarak and fell to the ground.

The group held their breath and watched as the ball shook once, twice, three times.

***DING***

Marinette quickly ran over and scooped up the pokeball held it high.

“I did it! I caught a Spinarak!” Marinette cheered.

“You did a great job Marinette you should be proud.” Adrien praised.

Still feeling the adrenaline from her battle Marinette ran to Adrien and threw her hands around the blond boy’s neck pulling him into a hug.

Adrien wrapped his hands around Marinette’s waist to keep himself from being knocked down.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Marinette thanked with excitement overflowing in her voice.

Adrien just smiled and hugged back.

Two hugs in one day. He could get used to that.

“I just told you where it was the rest was all you.” Adrien told the girl.

Neither of the two noticed Alya sneaking a picture of the two.

“Ledyba!” Tikki cried out getting her trainer’s attention.

“Oh gosh! Tikki I’m so sorry!” Marinette exclaimed letting go of the hug, much to Adrien’s disappointment, to go assist her partner pokémon.

Marinette was struggling trying to rip the webbing off of Tikki.

“Hold on Marinette I think I know what will help.” Adrien said walking over and releasing Plagg from his pokeball.

Once Plagg was released the Purrloin took one look at Tikki and quickly ran over to her side frantically crying out his name clearly distraught over Tikki’s condition.

After some reassuring from the stuck Ledyba Plagg, thankfully, calmed down.

“I think we could use you claws out Plagg.” Adrien suggested and with a nod Plagg extended his claws and slashed the webbing to shreds freeing Tikki.

Once the sun had, pokémon were healed, and sleeping arrangements were set the group of four trainers, and their pokémon, were gathered around a small campfire eating snacks provided by Marinette’s parents and drinking sodas.

Things that had been considered forbidden fruits to Adrien before now.

Nino stood up and held his can up high getting the attention of the group. “Bros and lady bros I’d like to propose a toast.”

Alya, Marinette, and Adrien also held their cans up allowing Nino to continue.

“Not only today we celebrate the beginning of our pokémon journey, or Marinette catching her first pokémon, but we also celebrate the fact that my main man Adrien is finally free from the overbearingness of his dirt bag father.” Nino announced.

“Whoo!” Alya cheered.

“I’ll drink to that.” Marinette muttered.

Adrien wanted to defend his father.

Wanted being the key word.

The four then drank the rest of their sodas and began going over their plans for the next day.

“So if we keep on this path we should reach Santalune city by tomorrow afternoon.” Alya explained.

“Hopefully we’ll have enough time for me to catch my first pokémon.” Adrien commented. “Leave to Marinette to already be ahead of us.”

Marinette blushed at that comment.

Adrien pulled out his father’s list of ‘acceptable’ pokémon from his bag to see if any of the pokémon on the list were in the area.

“You already got a pokémon wish list dude?” Nino asked as he cracked open another can of soda.

Adrien gave a humorless laugh. “Kind of, my father gave me a list of pokémon he’s allowing me to catch they have to be ‘up to his standard’ as he said.”

Despite the sound of fire crackling Adrien felt as though everything went silent.

Looking up from the list Adrien felt a chill run down his spine as he saw the expressions his friends had on their faces.

Alya looked shocked.

Marinette looked as though she felt bad for him.

And Nino looked down right pissed.

“Are you joking?!” Nino exclaimed.

Adrien winced as he answered. “No he-“Adrien was interrupted as Nino snatched the list from his hands.

“Have you had a chance to memorize any of this?” Nino asked while looking over the list.

“No?”

“Good.” The DJ simply said before crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it into the fire.

“Nino!” Adrien yelled.

“Look bro, I’m sorry to go all tough love on you but that list is a load of Tarous crap.”

“He’s right Adrien you can’t let you father dictate you on your pokémon journey.” Alya said.

“This pokémon journey is all about you being yourself not what your father wants.” Marinette added.

Adrien could almost cry from all the support.

“My father’s going to be mad.” Adrien laughed to himself.

Nino put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “He’ll have to get past me first.”

“Me too.” Marinette said.

“Same here.” Alya added.

Nothing could have stopped the smile that formed on Adrien’s face.

* * *

Away from their trainers the pokémon had been having their own conversation.

_“You really did a good job today sugar cube.” _Plagg, who was lazily laying on his back, said.

Rolling her eyes Tikki replied. _“Plagg I told you not to call me that.” _

_“You know you loooove it.” _Plagg replied cheekily.

_“You two seem awfully close." _Spinarak, who had been welcomed to the group after Marinette had caught him, commented.

_“Tikki and I are helplessly in love with one another." _Plagg quickly answered.

Tikki made an annoyed buzzing sound. _"Don't listen to him, Plagg and I are friends, just friends."_

_“For now, but I’ll win you over eventually.”_ Plagg casually added.

Trixx let out a snort. _“Please, the only thing you love is cheese.”_

Plagg gave a small shrug. _“There’s enough room in my heart for Tikki AND camembert, I’m a very loving pokémon.”_

Trixx made a dry heave sound. _“Enough with the lovey pidove-y stuff it’s bad enough I have to deal with you two and your owners but now Alya’s having trouble with the dopey DJ.” _

_“I’d appreciate you not insulting Nino like that.” _Wayzz calmly added.

Spinarak looked to Tikki as Wayzz and Trixx began arguing. _“Regardless of any relationships I do _hope_ my new master will treat me well.”_

Tikki was quick to comment. _“You don’t have to worry about that Marinette is one of the most kind and caring pokémon trainers that’s ever been.”_

Spinarak gave no comment to that. He would just have to wait and see for himself.

* * *

It was much later that night all pokémon had been recalled and all were asleep.

Except for one.

Adrien, despite his trying, kept tossing and turning all through the night wishing he could fall asleep.

_“I can’t do this.” _Adrien thought as he sat up and let Plagg out of his pokeball.

Plagg rubbed his eye looking up at his trainer.

Adrien had a guilty and almost ashamed look on his face.

“Hey Plagg sorry to wake you, I thought I could do this by myself but....” Adrien trailed off unsure of exactly what to say.

However as if to tell Adrien that he needn’t say more Plagg instantly made his way over to Adrien and curled up next to his side.

Adrien smiled down at his Purrloin and laid himself back down.

Ever since Adrien's mother had disappeared the boy had always had trouble sleeping by himself always feeling too anxious and unnerved to rest peacefully. Luckily he always had his partner pokémon close by to put his mind at ease, it just always felt better to have someone nearby for Adrien.

With his best friend and pokémon at his side the two fell asleep almost instantly each side by side just like they have had for every night since the two had met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support you have shown I hope you leave a comment and stay tuned for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there wasn't a whole lot of action I mainly wanted the first chapter to set the stage and do a little world building. Anyways Please leave a comment I would really appreciate it and hope you look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
